warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyra MacQueen
"The Warehouse is my chance. I never thought I'd actually be good for anything, but here, I feel like I have an actual purpose." Kyra Rhiannon MacQueen is a young technology whiz, who lived in foster families and later on the streets of Atlanta until she was discovered by Claudia Donovan and Vanessa Nielsen. The former recognized the similarities between herself and the girl, and decided to take her to South Dakota with her. Kyra became the Warehouse's new resident tech support, and a surrogate daughter to its Caretaker. Kyra's Story Akira and her twin sister Akiko were born as the first and only children of the British business man Meirion Roderick MacQueen and his partially Japanese wife Naomi Rina, on the 31st of May 2021 in LaGrange, Georgia. The girls were conjoined at their hips, which gave both of them a rather rough start into life. Their parents hadn’t planned to have kids in the first place, and they were obviously not exactly thrilled with the way things turned out. At the age of ten months, the sisters were separated during a sixteen hour surgery involving a team of about thirty doctors with different specialties. It was an attempt to improve the lives of both children, but sadly it backfired. Akiko became sick after the operation, and had to stay in the hospital while her parents could take Kyra home. Her condition got worse with every day, and the doctors had to permanently connect her to machines. At the age of 3 years and 5 months, Akiko died in her hospital bed. Although she was never fond of the idea of being a mother, Naomi did love her daughters and the loss hit her harder than expected. After a few weeks, she packed her bags while she was alone at home and left. She fell off the grid that day, and by the time Akira would’ve been capable of finding her she decided it wasn’t worth it anymore. Alternatively to his wife’s strategy, Meirion chose alcohol and anger to “heal his hurt”. He got wasted on a regular basis, and soon lost his well-paid job. They had to leave their house behind and move into a small apartment. The situation was miserable for him, and he let it out on his daughter. She went to elementary school with bruises covering her body every week, and it took almost two years for someone to notice and care enough to alert the authorities. Shortly before she turned 6, Kyra entered the foster care system. Altogether, she was placed in 11 different foster homes. At age 13, she was taken in by a couple in Atlanta. They seemed nice at first, or at least nicer than many others she’d met, although the man didn’t speak much. His wife obviously tried to awaken his interest in the kid, but mostly failed. Akira figured that might not be so bad: If only one of them paid attention to her, she only had one to look out for. As long as he just didn’t waste any time on her, he couldn’t hurt her either. But the longer she stayed with them, the clearer the image of their “family” became. He’d drowned himself in work, and barely even acknowledged his wife anymore. They were drifting apart, and the woman was desperately trying to save their marriage. She’d thought the child they always wanted but never had could bring them closer again. However, her husband remained stoic and distant. He didn’t care for the kid in the house. Quite the opposite: He was spending even less time at home now. But no matter how much he’d tried to avoid Kyra, she still ended up being the one to find out about his affair. It took a few days for the girl to make her decision. She’d known that it wouldn’t end well for herself if she told her foster mother the truth about where her husband disappeared to all the time, but the woman had been kind and really didn’t deserve to be lied to. She was fighting for a relationship with a man who didn’t even deserve her. Eventually, the young genius chose the selfless path. She showed the woman what she found, told her everything she knew. And as expected, the betrayed housewife left that night. It brought Kyra a wicked sense of déjà-vu to find herself alone with a man like that again: A workaholic whose life was breaking apart, who quite obviously tended to get drunk and angry a lot. She knew she’d done the right thing, but still regretted it as he shoved her down the stairs leading into the basement and locked the door in between them. She could’ve probably gotten out of there, but she knew that would be no good. He’d just beat the crap out of her and bring her back downstairs. Of course, she was just postponing the first part. He left her alone for a few days, and then he stumbled into the basement. He was reeking of alcohol, which was another not so gentle reminder of her biological father. And then he started the good old rituals: He chained her to the heater, and started throwing his fists at her. He screamed and shouted about how it was her fault that his wife left, because everything had been “fine” before she came along. The words were so awfully familiar. She’d been granted a chance at life, while her sister had to die. She’d always thought it should’ve been the other way around, and as far as she could tell, so did her parents. The girl had so much guilt resting on her shoulders that the punishment almost felt justified, although it came from the wrong person. But when she was 14, roughly 11 months after she’d moved in with the couple, she couldn’t take it any longer. She broke out of her prison as soon as she could hear the engine of her foster father’s car outside, signaling that he was leaving her alone, and moved onto the streets of Atlanta. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than those people had been. And with every day, she got better at surviving out there. She lost her hesitance when it came to lying and stealing, and the guilt about that wore off too. In between the things she snuck out of foster homes over the years, the stuff people threw away because they didn’t deem it worth fixing, and a few little parts she stole because she had no other way to get them, Kyra even managed to build herself an own laptop. It looked odd, so unlike what the shops sold, and she had to repair the hardware all the time. But the coding was near perfect and it made her life a lot more livable, so she quickly grew fond of it despite its flaws. In 2038, Claudia Donovan flew to Atlanta for a case. Several people had been poisoned, and the police reached a dead end. Kyra was an unrecorded victim. She started feeling sick shortly afterwards, and soon she was throwing up the bit of food she had in her stomach. Along with that came dizziness, and extreme exhaustion. Claudia found her in an alleyway, and called Doctor Vanessa Calder for help. The physician quickly confirmed that the girl had been poisoned, and commented that her already undernourished body was taking this worse than initially “intended” by the guy who was being manipulated by the unknown artifact. While Vanessa drove them to her apartment to treat Kyra there, Claudia found the girl’s laptop in her worn out messenger bag. She started asking questions about how it was built, and with every passing second she saw more of the teenager she used to be in Akira. The Caretaker silently considered the situation, knowing that the younger genius would waste her life away on the streets when no one else recognized her potential. Vanessa ended up saving the girl, and Kyra (who’d fallen asleep during the car ride) woke up with a start in her living room. At first she panicked, but she mostly calmed down once the women explained the situation to her. She was still guarded, but more curious about what happened. Vanessa was reluctant to reveal anything that pointed to the existence of artifacts or the Warehouse, but Claudia had a different idea. She kept giving the teenager clues, keen on seeing her reaction. And as expected, Kyra stubbornly insisted to be part of the investigation. While she tracked down their suspect, she overheard a smirking Vanessa telling Claudia that she wasn’t blind and knew exactly what the other woman was doing. It confused her at first, but once the case was closed, it made sense. Claudia approached her with an offer: Because she’d unknowingly proven herself to the Caretaker throughout the day, she thought the girl could fit into her team. It was weird, in Kyra’s eyes, that the government would offer a position to a homeless teenager, but she was well aware of the fact that this opportunity was unique. She might actually be able to make something of her life, instead of fighting her way through on the streets until it was over. Kyra accepted the offer, and flew back to South Dakota with her new boss. TBC... Physical Appearance Kyra inherited a lot of her looks from her mother, including her russet eyes and caramel skin. When she was a child, her hair was a color like bittersweet chocolate and barely wavy. However, she started experimenting with it at a young age. Different shades of brown and blonde, curls, braids and updos, various lengths; over the years, she's tried it all. She's 5'4''/1.63 m tall and weighs about 54 kg/119 pounds, which is an improvement considering how undernourished she used to be. The separation from her sister left her with a long scar running down her left hip. Along the scar, she got the Japanese word for "inseparable" (切っても切れない / kittemokirenai) tattooed to remind her of Akiko. Skills Akira is a skilled hacker, and generally gifted when it comes to technology. She earned herself a black belt while she still lived with her family, and she was born with an eidetic memory. In school she learned French and Spanish, and her parents taught her Japanese and German. Her second passion, after computers, is music. She used to take lessons to learn how to play the guitar, piano, violin, drums and bass. Personality & Habits Kyra is a very creative individual, with a sharp and quick mind. Since no one ever really took care of her, she learned how to improvise and be independent early on. She works rather methodically, with an edge of perfectionism. Over the years, she gathered several defense mechanisms due to her abandonment and trust issues. She likes to keep things close to her chest, gets defensive the split second she feels like she’s losing control, and spits out often cruelly insensitive remarks. Akira always expects people to end up hurting her, so she’s become increasingly more pessimistic and skeptical as she grew up. In social situations, she sometimes unwillingly becomes mute and tense. And when she does manage to open her mouth, she acts like a sarcastic brat. Snappy smartass comments are what comes off her tongue the easiest. Although she’s a private person herself, she can get pretty nosy. She’s also impatient with people, and occasionally drives herself crazy with her own stubbornness when she’s hell-bent on accomplishing something that just can’t be done. Relationship Akiko Roxanne MacQueen (twin sister, deceased) Since Akiko died at such a young age, her sister doesn’t have an actual memories of her. However, that doesn’t mean she’s not important to Kyra. Every step she takes, she thinks of her deceased twin. If Akiko hadn’t died, it could’ve easily been her. She feels guilty about it, but she’s grateful that the other girl unknowingly gave her a chance. Naomi Rina MacQueen (née Minami) & Meirion Roderick MacQueen (parents, status unknown) Akira’s parents are a touchy topic for the young woman. Her mother abandoned the family after Akiko’s death, and her father drank his worries away from then on. She was stuck with him until shortly before her sixth birthday, when she was dropped in the foster care system instead. Theoretically, she would be able to track them down, but she decided not to. While she understands that they were grieving, she never forgave them for not being there for the daughter they had left. Claudia Donovan-Jinks & Steve Jinks (employers) Claudia was the one who found Kyra and took her home to South Dakota. She introduced the girl to her team, including her husband who happens to be the Special Agent in Charge, and offered her a job as their resident tech support. Since that had been Claudia’s role when she was younger, the two of them quickly found common ground. The Caretaker became a sort of mentor for her. As to Steve, he’s one of the very few people Kyra trusts enough to take orders from him. Imogene Rockwell (surrogate sister) Kyra and Imogene are sort of like Claudia’s fourth and fifth daughter, although they’re not biologically related to the Caretaker. They formed a kind a sisterly bond pretty soon after the younger girl arrived at the Warehouse. However, while Kyra is not the most innocent person out there and she doesn’t think much of authority, it’s clear that Imogene is the one practicing her corruption skills in their friendship. She drags Kyra into trouble as often as she can. @AcrimoniousWhiz.png Category:Warehouse Staff Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All Characters Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:MacQueen Family Category:Born: May Category:Twins Category:Staff of Warehouse 13 Category:Born: 2020s